People conduct transactions with many different merchants for acquiring many different types of goods and services. Merchants, who are purveyors of these goods and services, often perform transactions in person with their customers at a point of sale location. However, it can be difficult for such merchants to obtain information that could assist the merchants in growing and improving their businesses. For example, merchants often have little access to information that can assist them in determining prices to charge for their goods or services.